Possessed
by Midnighttear
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia are everyday members of Fairy Tail. But no matter how far you go, the past always has a way of catching up to you.
1. Chapter 1

_Here goes nothing_ Gajeel thought as he slipped through the doors of Fairy Tail's new guild, only to see that they had taken complete advantage of the damage that he had done, to smother themselves.

What once had the appearance of a small bar, was now a huge mess hall. Across the room sat a huge stage draped with dark green curtains. Behind the stage were a set of clear double doors leading to what looked like a cafe and a pool outside. The egocentric pixies even had their own gift shop set up. Gajeel wouldn't deny the place was nice. But guild halls were meant to serve as headquarters for the guild. Not tourist attraction.

As Gajeel stood at the entrance checking the place out, people began to take in his presence, causing the guild to get quieter and quieter, until the only sound to be heard was the shattering of glass coming from the bar.

Everywhere Gajeel looked, eyes were staring daggers at him. But of all the people in the room, none were staring more murderously at him than two of the men at the bar. A broken glass handle was clenched in the fist of the red head with the too tall hat.

 _"Compensate, much?"_ Gajeel thought with a smirk. Beside him sat a black haired man who clearly needed to lay off the hair gel. Neither were paying any attention to the spilt beer, now dripping off the counter and into their laps.

Gajeel recognized them as the boys he'd nailed to the tree, so he understood why their stares were the coldest. But if any of these fairies thought for a second that he'd shy away once he saw their unified hatred, they were dead wrong.

He was invited here by the master. Though he knew it would take time to earn the others members respect, he still had just as much right to be in this guild as any of them. The boy that they knew and hate is gone. This is his chance to start over and become a man.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Gajeel turned around to see a figure with blurred features leaning against the door frame. His deep voice resonated in Gajeel's ears with familiarity.

"Well then, enjoy this 'new start', as you called it," The figure stood and began to leave.

"While it lasts"


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel woke with a start. That figure, he could have sworn he knew who it was. So, why couldn't he put his finger on it? Shaking the question off, he proceeded to get up and dressed. While the figure wasn't there when any of that happened, The past is still the past and should be left in the past. What matters is who he is now, and now, he is a Fairy Tail Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall to see it bustling with life, as it usually was Monday morning. Mirajane was running about trying to get people their breakfast, and Gajeel wasn't even going to try going to the job board, as it was already crowded with people looking to get first dibs on this week's newest jobs. Instead, Gajeel went and took a seat at the table where a small bluenette was sat with her nose stuck in a book. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few stray strands loose framing his face. Her eyebrows were pulled into a frown and half a piece of toast in her hand. Her breakfast plate was forgotten beside her book.

"Shrimp" Gajeel tried to get her attention. No response.

"Shrimpy" He tried again. Still no response. _'Alright then'_

Deciding to mess with her, Gajeel reached over to place his hand on the page of the book she was reading, spreading his fingers to cover as much of it as he could. Without moving her head, Levy's brown eyes looked up, glaring at him through her glasses, making Gajeel smirk.

But as quickly as she looked up, her eyes shot back down to the other page, causing Gajeel to place his other hand on the other page. Holding back her own smirk, Levy placed the piece of toast on the plate and grabbed the edges of her book. Her small thumbs brushing Gajeel's pinkies, sending sparks throughout both of his hands and up his arms. _'Damn, the effect that this girl has on me, and she doesn't even know'_. Distracted, Gajeel didn't even notice Levy attempting to squeeze the book shut on his hands. When he realizes, he begins to push back on the book to reopens it. Naturally, Gajeel won, pinning Levy's hands underneath.

Watching from the bar, Mirajane, who had finally completed the morning rush, had her chin in her hands, a love struck look on her face. Across from her, Lucy sat feeding Plue a bite of scrambled eggs, when she noticed her friend's gaze. Following it, she sees an increasingly frustrated, yet giggling Levy, trying to free her hands from under her book. While a smirking Gajeel pushed harder on the book to keep her there. Sighing, Mira finally spoke.

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Mira asked Lucy. While 'cute' wasn't exactly the word she'd use to describe Gajeel, Mira had a point. When it came to Levy, something about Gajeel would change suddenly. Levy too. Ever since Tenrou Island, she has gradually been spending more and more time with Gajeel, and less time with Jet and Droy, much to their dismay.

At first, Lucy thought nothing of it. But as time went on and this became more apparent, she couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps Levy was trying to replace Shadow Gear. However, Levy was quick to assure her that this wasn't true. At least, not entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not that I don't care about them anymore, I do. It's just, y'know, we've been away for so long, and Jet and Droy are so much older than me now." Levy tried to explain as she sat on Lucy's bed watching her write.

"What about Gajeel? Not even he knows how old he is." Lucy recalled Natsu telling her what happened with the ancient runes during the fight with Laxus. She was still trying to wrap her head around Natsu being over eighty.

"Yeah, but that's different. Besides, this isn't about Gajeel. This is about Shadow Gear. We've been gone seven years Lu. That's a really long time."

Lucy looked over at her friend who now sat with her shoulders slumped, staring at the carpet. Getting up, Lucy walked over and sat on the bed, putting her arm around Levy, comforting her.

"When we got back, Shadow Gear went out on a mission, to try and pick up where we left off. As if nothing had changed." Levy sighed. "But something had. It felt, different somehow."

"Seven years is a long time. People grow apart. It's okay. That's just how it is." Lucy knew Levy wasn't the type who wanted to be lied to for the sake of her feelings. She'd want an honest opinion, even if she didn't like what she heard. So, Lucy gave it to her.

"Perhaps it's time for you to branch off on your own. Even if it is only for a little while. Find out what you want."

"Yeah, maybe your right." After that, Levy had temporarily disbanded Shadow Gear, and while Jet and Droy weren't exactly ecstatic about her decision, they. Oh, who are we kidding? They begged her to change her mind. But Levy had made her decision.

Now, watching her with Gajeel, bonding over a book, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Shadow Gear was going to remain disbanded.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" Natsu said walking up and taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Sorry. It's just, they're so cute. I wonder if their officially dating. I mean, they might as well be, considering how they're always together now." Mirajane replied, about to enter a Juvialike dream.

"Yeah, well, dating or not. If you ask me, Levy can use some time away from him, and a long shower. She reeks!" Shocked and enraged by his statement, Lucy reached behind her and slapped Natsu so hard he fell out of his seat. The sound echoing for a moment, turning a few heads in the guild. Natsu sat on the floor, holding his stinging cheek and staring at Lucy.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"What do you think?! You can't just say stuff like that, it's rude!" Lucy replied as Natsu got up.

"What are you talking about? I was just stating a fact." At hearing this, Lucy's hand, again, made contact with Natsu's cheek and Natsu, again, found himself on the floor, face on fire.

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME?!"

"Then leave Levy alone! And you're one to talk with the way you smell!"

"As long as she smells like metal head, no problem!" Lucy goes to slap him again, but stops to process what he just said.

Finally connecting the dots, Natsu quickly stands up to explain himself before she slaps him again.

"Gajeel's scent is all over Levy. I can barely smell her anymore... and what's wrong with the way I smell?!"

"He's right." A voice made Lucy turn around to see Wendy sitting on a stool. The corners of her mouth upturned into a smile, showing that she saw the whole thing.

"It's a dragon thing." Wendy explains. "Levy having Gajeel's scent on her, let's other dragons layers know that she's off limits."

"What's wrong with how I smell?" Natsu asked again, sniffing himself.

"Off limits, as in a girlfriend, sort of way?" Lucy asked, looking back over at Levy who was speaking very animatedly, probably about her book, to Gajeel, who looked, distracted? He looked like he was keeping a cautious eye on everyone in the guild around him. When Levy stopped talking, he'd nod at her to let her know that he was listening. It was strange.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Natsu no letting the subject go. Happy floated over to him and smelled, nearly falling over in the process.

"Aye, sir. You stink Natsu." Happy answered.

"Yeah! Well, who asked you stupid cat?!"

"Well, yes and no." Wendy continued to explain. "It's more of a protection sort of thing. Should Levy ever manage, let alone attempt, to shake Gajeel long enough to go somewhere on her own, other dragons slayers and creatures that may pose a threat to her, will smell Gajeel on her as a warning to leave her alone. You don't mess with a dragons mate."

"MATE?!"

"Well yeah. Dragons don't just do this for anyone. To be honest, I'm surprised you don't already know this. Considering you-" Wendy stopped mid sentence when she saw Natsu over Lucy's shoulder, frantically shaking his head and motioning with his hands to stop talk. "-aarree best friends with Natsu" She improvised. " I just assumed he'd told you about this stuff."

"No, why would he-?"

"Coming Carla!" Wendy quickly took off in search of her exceed.

"But Carla didn't-" Lucy turned to Natsu, confused.

"Uh,dragon hearing." Natsu answered quick, hoping Lucy would drop the topic. Thankfully, she did. At least, that's what he thought.

Inside, Lucy was a little hurt Natsu didn't tell her anything about his dragon side. It just seemed like he knew so much about her, and she, so little about him. She knew dragons had mates, but she had no idea dragons layers shared the same trait.

Lucy then began to think that perhaps Natsu hadn't told her anything, was because he'd already found her. The moment she thought of this, she felt her heart drop. But she understood that if he had, the it's none of her business.

Lucy was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Gajeel come up beside he to order breakfast, until she heard him sniff the air and say "Geez bunny girl. You smell like Salamander."

Ok, now, it was her business.


	4. Chapter 4

"I would say that went fairly well." Juvia commented to Gray as they walked back to the guild from a job.

"Any job Fairy Tail manages to complete without completely destroying something is a job well done." Gray responded with a sense of pride, making Juvia laugh a little. For once he was able to complete an entire mission without so much as losing his shirt.

"Anyway, thanks for your help today Juvia. I know your busy."

"Juvia always has time for Gray-sama." Juvia smiled at him.

The summer sun beat down on Fiore, making Gray and Juvia begin to work up a sweat as they continued walking, casually talking about the job.

"How far are we from Magnolia?" Juvia asked, tired of walking. Gray looked toward the small town on the horizon.

"Still a pretty good ways away. Man, it's getting hot." Gray reached to take off his shirt. While normally Juvia wouldn't complain, she knew the secret reason of Gray's earlier pride, and of the progress he'd made that day.

"Gray-sama" Juvia warned. Gray stopped and looked down at his hands which were on the middle button.

"Oh man, I was on a roll today!" Gray shouted. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled in annoyance and slowly began to rebutton his shirt. He then proceeded to reach into his bag and pull out his long white coat.

"What are you doing?" Juvia asked, in shock.

"Not taking chances. I want to last at least one day without stripping." He answered as he put on the jacket and zipped it up.

"Let's go." Gray said as he kept walking. Though Juvia wanted to try and talk sense into him, she knew he wouldn't listen right now. The boy can have such a high horse sometimes.

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia whispered to herself, then hurried after Gray. As they walked, Gray continued to sweat, gradually getting hotter and hotter...til he eventually felt a cool tap on his head. And then another, and another. Looking up, he saw the once clear blue sky was now covered in grey and a gentle rain began to fall.

"Juvia"

"Juvia knows Gray-sama does not like getting wet. But Juvia does not like watching Gray-sama hurt himself." Juvia said not looking at Gray. Her expression was one of seriousness, rather than displaying it's usual smile.

Feeling sneaky and wanting her to smile again, when Juvia wasn't looking, he cupped his hands and allowed the rain to gather in them. Once he'd gathered enough a significant amount, he froze it into a small chunk of ice.

Suddenly, Juvia felt something slippery and cold slide down the back of her neck, into her shirt and down her back.

"Ahh!" Juvia screamed as she frantically tried to get the ice out of her shirt. After two minutes, the ice finally fell out and onto the grass, half melted. As Juvia recovered from her ice dance, she heard laughter. Turning around, she saw Gray. His hands on his knees and his hair falling down in front of his face, blocking it from view.

"This is funny to Gray-sama? This quetion was answered by more laughter. So Juvia stopped the rain everywhere except he was standing, and turned to gentle rain into a downpour.

"Juvia!"

"Gray-sama still looked hot." Juvia said innocently, resulting in Gray shooting an ice beam at her which missed. Surprised, Juvia turned and ran, with Gray running after her. His rain cloud following him.

"Make it stop, Juvia."

"No, Gray-sama stinks of sweat and needs a shower anyway." Juvia laughed.

Gray aimed an ice spot on the ground to try and slow her down which she ended up slipping on, causing her to fall. Gray quickly reached out and grabbed her. One hand protecting her head, and pulled her into him as they fell.

Time stopped for Juvia as the lied there. Gray on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder. His icy breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she was certain he could feel it. And he could.

Gray just lied there on top of Juvia. His face buried in her now soaked blue hair. His own heart beating just as fast as hers. The rain continued to fall on the two at its original slower pace. Neither of them moving to get up. Gray felt Juvia gently place her soft hand on the back of his head. He knew he should probably move before Juvia allowed her imagination to run wild. But apart of him didn't want to move, aside from slowly sitting up to look down at her. THIS was the Juvia he like. The one he could just casually have fun with. Not that crazy stalker Juvia.

As for Juvia, her imagination wasn't going anywhere this time. She didn't need it, because this was reality. And it was so much better than anything her imagination could ever think up. Not it was working properly anyway. Gray, looking down at her. Was it just her, or was he leaning in? Juvia sat up slightly and leaned in as well. His lips just barely brushed hers when

"How sweet. Young love." A voice interrupted, dripping in sarcasm.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Juvia saw who had interrupted her dream-come-true, the rain stopped and her watery blood ran cold. She felt Gray's grip on her arms tighten.

 _Impossible_ Gray thought. A few yards away stood a man. His pony tail was gone and his blood red hair was graying. The mustache that framed his face had grown. Saying it needed a trim, was an understatement. Wrinkles of old age lined his face. But there was no mistaking his purple pupils that always held a look of insanity, and continued to do so.

"Hello Juvia" Master Jose greeted with a twisted grin.

"My my. It has been too long. Seven years. You haven't aged a day." Gray quickly got up and into a fighting stance. Juvia, however, was too stunned to move.

"Come now, is that face any way to greet your old master? How about a hello, or a hug, even? No? Pity."

"What do you want?" Gray demanded.

Ignoring Gray, Jose continued to address Juvia.

"Then again, I didn't come all this way just to say hello. I'm rebuilding Phantom Lord."

"What?!"

"After all these years, Phantom Lord is finally going to rise from the ashes. And we're starting with the Element Four. Juvia, you can finally come home. You and Gajeel. Come, my dear." Master Jose held his hand out.

She's not going anywhere with you. Ice make: Lance!" Gray shouted, aiming his attack at Jose who blocked it, then aimed his own attack at Gray which hit spot on. Sending Gray back several feet.

"No!" Juvia finally snapped out of her state of shock and sent two water slices speeding at Jose, which he just barely dodged. Juvia moved to attack again, but Jose stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said reaching his hand out to midair, clutching nothing. At first, Juvia didn't understand... But then she heard it. The coughing and gasping for breathe.

"Gray-sama!"

"Like it? It's a new ability a friend taught me. Comes in real handy in such cases. I gave you the chance to come quiet, rain-woman. Now, I'll give you one, last, chance. Come quiet, or kiss your beloved goodbye." Jose said as he slowly began to squeeze the air, gradually making a fist.

Juvia couldn't believe this was happening. When Phantom Lord disbanded, she'd swore she'd never return to dark guilds again, in fear of harming or betraying her beloved. But here she was,and if returning to a dark guild was what took to save Gray, then-

"Very well." Juvia said. The moment the two words left her mouth, she felt a tingle on her outer left thigh. Looking down, she saw her Fairy Tail emblem begin to shift and change shape into the Phantom Lord's.

"Juvia, no." Gray struggling to breathe.

"Good choice, my dear." Jose said, then turned to Gray and walked over to him, closing his fist all the way. Gray felt himself himself beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was a teary-eyed Juvia.

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed it. I know the chapters are usually short, but to me, it's the easiest way to do an immediate scene change. It's also why I try to update often.**

 **I also know that the fight in this chapter was bad, but this is my first fanfic, so please excuse that. I apologize if Jose is ooc, but despite his return this story is not really about him. It's more about Gajeel and Juvia fighting their past.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sshh, he's waking up." Gray heard Wendy say as he gradually began to open his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. Sitting up, he saw he was lying on a table at the guild hall. Every one was staring at him.

"Gray, you're okay!" Lucy smiled.

"What happened man? Elfman came rushing in here with you passed out." Natsu asked. But, only half conscious, Gray couldn't answer clearly yet.

"Juvia, Jose, Phantom." He tried to explain.

"Don't strain yourself" Mira placed a hand on his back. Taking a deep breath, Gray tried again.

"Jose's got Juvia." He said, causing the entire guild hall to go dead quiet. It was a full minute before anyone said anything.

"Jose, as in, the old master of Phantom Lord?" Lucy asked. And thus, Gray began to explain what happened, leaving out his and Juvia 'fall'. Unfortunately, Natsu saw the hole in his story.

"The only thing I don't understand is how Jose managed to get jump on you guys. I mean, c'mon man." Gray looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"W-we were, distracted."

"By each othheer." Happy teased. Ignoring the cat, Gray then tried to get up from the table, but was stopped by Erza who forced him to lie back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Juvia needs help."

"Yes, she does. But you won't be of much help to her, dead." The master said from his spot on the next table over.

"Wendy healed you the best she could. But your shoulder is still badly injured. Right now, you need to rest."

Away from the crowd, sat Levy, who, after hearing what happened to Juvia, was suddenly very worried.

"Don't worry Levy" Pantherlily jumped up on the table.

"Gajeel told me the whole story. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a changed man."

"I know. But still"


	7. Chapter 7

**So, if you noticed, I've changed one of the genres from adventure to angst. I apologize if this causes any confusion, but after rereading some of my chapters and editing the future chapters, I realized there is very little adventure.**

At the outskirts of Magnolia, Gajeel walked to a remote area, determined to get Juvia back. Though he'd never admit it, Juvia was somewhat of a little sister to him. Back in their Phantom Lord days, of everyone in the guild, she was the only one he trusted and held any respect for. And he'd be damned if he let her get hurt by the hands of their ex master. Once he'd reached a far enough distance from town, it didn't take long for Jose to appear.

"Ah, Gajeel." He greeted lightheartedly.

"Jose"

"Gajeel, do well to address me as master."

"Why? Your not my master anymore."

"Ah, but I could be. Let's go home Gajeel. Juvia is waiting for us."

"No" Jose's face turned serious.

"Juvia has recognized her true family. I fail to understand why you fail to do so."

"Yah, tell ice princess that" Gajeel mumbled.

"Tell me. What has Fairy Tail done for you that Phantom Lord hasn't?"

"They changed me." In Phantom Lord, it was every man for himself. Fairy Tail was a true family, full of people who cared about one another. They even somehow found it in themselves to care about me.

"And by they, I'm assuming your talking about that little bluenette?" Gajeel froze.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, I know you do. I've been observing you both. Who would have thought that a big guy like you, could be so easily softened by such a tiny little bookworm. Then again, despite her size, I can't say she's bad looking. Either way" Jose stopped and look Gajeel in the eye. "If she's your reason for staying in Fairy Tail, your wasting your time, my boy." Gajeel remained silent.

"Let's think about for moment. What can you _possibly_ offer her? But, let's give you the benefit of the doubt for a second and imagine the best possible outcome. Say, on the off chance, your feelings are requited. Flash forward a few years. The two of you marry and have a child. Well, one day, that child is going to ask that inevitable question: 'How did you and mommy meet?' What will you say? Not to mention your outward appearance. With all those piercings, Mavis knows you'd sooner scare the child than have it love you. Needless to say, your not exactly father material, my boy. Let alone husband material."

"Don't you see, my boy. It does not matter how you feel about her. The past will always remain. There's no escaping it. Monsters, don't live, happily ever after." Jose's last sentence was said slowly, to ensure Gajeel remembered it. He wasn't trying to speak harshly of him. He spoke as if he was giving Gajeel a much needed reality check, and Gajeel was absorbing every word of it.

And why wouldn't he? Jose was only reiterating everything Gajeel already knew and reminded himself of everyday. Its why he could never move forward with Levy, no matter how loudly his mating instincts screamed at him. So, to keep his instinct at bay, he figured he could at least be there for her.

As Gajeel pondered this, his inner darkness began to reemerge. Something that had not happened since he'd joined Phantom Lord, and it was this darkness, that allowed Jose to mumble a spell under his breathe and take possession over Gajeel.

"I must say Gajeel, something about you has definitely changed." But his words were lost Gajeel, as he continued to sink further and further into his own darkness, causing him to doubt himself.

 _He's right. It doesn't matter how much I care or try. I'll never deserve her. Perhaps she'll be better off without me._

 _You bastard_ Natsu thought ass he listened to the whole scene playing out from afar, so Gajeel wouldn't be able to pick up his scent. Though he couldn't see what was happening, his ears never lie. The plan was for Gajeel to hand himself over to Jose (or get Juvia back in the best case scenario), allowing for Natsu to follow them to Phantom Lord's new hideout. once he found out where they were hiding, Natsu was to return to Fairy Tail and get help. Which, despite believing he didn't need it, he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sat at a table in the guild hall, still in shock and thinking over what Gajeel had said earlier.

 _You smell like salamander._

But, that couldn't be. Could it? Natsu would have told her. Wouldn't he? Was he ashamed? Questions were racing through Lucy's mind. She needed answers. As soon as she saw Natsu again, she'd ask him. Just then, Natsu burst through the doors.

"I know where he is!" Every head turned towards him.

"Jose, I know where he is, Juvia and Gajeel too!" Across the guild hall, Levy gasped as soon as she heard this.

 _No, he's got Gajeel? But, he cant. Theres no way, theres just no way he could have beaten Gajeel._ Levy thought as tears began brimming in her eyes.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" Natsu yelled as he prepared to run out of the building, but was stopped by Erza grabbing the back of his muffler and pulling him back.

"We can not just charge in without a plan."

"Erza's right Natsu." The master said from the bar. "While I understand and share your urgency to save them, if the entire guild were to rush into Phantom Lord, without a plan the results could very well, be far worse than those of our last face off with them."

"Master, I suggest a small group to go and retrieve Gajeel and Juvia. We would be in and out." Erza spoke.

"No, this is still a family matter. Erza, you are to assemble a rendezvous team and get the layout of their base.

"Yes, master."

"As for the rest of you, if Erza does not assign you to her team, you are to wait outside, hidden, til given further instruction. Any questions?" No one had any.

"Then move out!"

Gray stood outside a cave at the base of Mount Hakabai as part of the rendezvous team. Naturally, Erza had stuck to her team which had consisted of Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. But what had surpised him, was when Levy and Lily insisted that they wanted to go as well. Gray understood why Lily wanted to go, but Levy's reasoning was a mystery to him. If anything, he'd thought she would have wanted to stay behind out of fear of what happened last time. That girl was a mystery sometimes.

As for himself, he had a score to settle with Jose. Whatever he was thinking, Gray didn't care. Jose cant take Juvia back. She was HIS now, er, Fairy Tail's. Sure, she could be socially oblivious at times. But she was also immensely loyal to her guild. She was kind, and cared about everyone. No matter how dark things got, she never lost sight of the light. Not to mention, she only rejoined Phantom Lord in order to save him. A girl like that, doesn't belong in a dark guild. And he'll _give his life_ before he'll let her stay there.

The cave was cold, dark, and very well hidden. It had taken Natsu al least fifteen minutes to refind it since the scent had disappeared. Torches aligned the cave's walls. Just barely lighting the way.

"So much for a guild hall."Gray mumbled. They continued down the straight tunnel for a long while, until it forked two different ways.

"Ah, great." Natsu exclaimed.

"Gotta say, I saw this coming." Erza stood between the two paths, thinking.

"So what do we do now?" Happy asked.

"We split up. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Lily will talke the pasth on the left. Gray, Levy and I will go right."

"With all due respect Erza, I must insist upon remaining with Levy." Lily said, surprising everyone, including Levy herself. Erza, however, didn't question it, knowing it wasn't any of her business.

"Of course. I suppose it only makes sense for each group to have an exceed's flying abilities on hand. Very well. Lily and Levy will go right, the rest of us will go left." And with that, both groups went down their respective tunnels.

Pantherlily was never one to beat around the bush, and he didn't see any reason to. Protect Levy. It wasn't an uncommon job for him. often whenever Gajeel went out on a job without him, he'd ask Lily, in his usual tsundere way, to look out for her.

So, when Natsu came bursting into the guild hall, stating he's been captured, Lily was immediately by Levy's side. Though Gajeel would deny it, Pantherlily knew how much Levy meant to him. And Lily would be lying if he said he hadn't grown found of the bookworm himself. Either way, he'd protect Levy just just as Gajeel asked him to. Even if Gajeel is the one he's protecting her from.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Levy was worried was an understatement. Lily said he'd be okay. There's just no way Gajeel was beaten.

"You said he'd be okay." Levy said so quietly Lily almost didn't hear her. She wasn't trying to make him feel bad. Rather her words were full of fear.

"I apologize. I am just as surprised as you."

"I just, I don't understand how this could have happened. Jose shouldn't have stood a chance against Gajeel."

"Are we even sure it was a physical fight?" Levy looked over at Lily.

"I agree, if it were a physical fight, Gajeel would have definitely been the victor. However, if Jose were to attempt to break him in a different way"

They continued to follow the tunnel until it opened up to a huge clearing. At the end of the clearing, the tunnel continued, along with the silhouette of a huge figure walking towards them. When he came into the light, his features became more clear.

"Gajeel!" Levy left Lily and ran across the clearing, straight to Gajeel. Levy wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tight as she could. Her head just barely reached his chest.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?" Gajeel's only response was a large hand resting on her head.

"That's good. I'm glad." Levy said, feeling Gajeel's fingers slowly begin to weave their way through her hair, which she had to admit, actually felt good. The pads of his fingers rubbed against temple when they'd reached her roots.

Suddenly, Levy felt Gajeel's fingers tighten into a fist, pulling her hair with them. His dragon claws slowly scrapping her head.

"Ow! Gajeel!" Levy shouted in pain.

"Levy, get away from him!" Lily yelled realizing what was going on. But it was too late.

"Gihihi" Gajeel sneered as he pulled Levy up off the ground by her hair and threw her across the room, away from him and Lily. Her body rolled a few feet before stopping.

"Levy!" Lily flew to Levy but before he got halfway there, a giant iron rod blocked his way. Turning his head, Lily saw Gajeel's iron arm.

"Here kitty kitty"

"Gajeel, snap out of it!" Gajeel raised his arm and brought it down on Lily again. Before it landed on him, Lily turned into his larger form and caught the rod, using all his strength to push back on it.

"Gajeel, don't make me fight you" Gajeel pulled his arm back only to punch Lily.

"Very well." Lily quickly got up and ran straight at Gajeel and punched him, doing little damage to him. Once Gajeel got his footing back, he looked to see Lily helping Levy up. Gajeel lifted his arm again and brought it down on the both of them. Lily quickly picked Levy up and flew out of the way. After dropping her off Lily turned on Gajeel and the fight resumed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?" Natsu complained.

"No" Erza responded as the group continued to walk down the dark tunnel.

"Ah, come on. Can we just hurry up and catch the guy already?"

As much as I wish it were that simple we need to keep moving."

Lucy had noticed for a while now that Gray had been awfully quiet. Usually by now he would have at least told Natsu to shut up. But he just continued to walk silently. Lost in his thoughts at the back of the group. Lucy decided to fall back with him, away from the others' ears.

"Hey Gray?" He looked at her as if he'd just noticed she was there.

"Hey"

"Are you okay?"

Gray hesitated with his answer. Was he okay?

"I'm fine" he Said, more so trying to convince himself than Lucy. Which was fine, because Lucy vastness convinced at all anyway. Knowing Gray wouldn't openly tell her, she took a chance.

"It's Juvia, isn't it?" Taking a deep breath, Gray knew there was no point in lying.

"Right before she was captured, something happened. Now I can't stop thinking about it"

"I thought she annoyed you." Gray smirked at this.

"Yeah, well. She has her moments. But, lately they've been less and less. It's like, she's taking a step back."

"And this is making you want to take a step forward?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so."

"Sounds like you two are finally meeting in the middle."

It was true though. Lately, Juvia has taken a step back. Her overly affectionate antics have ceased since he told her he was cutting away things he didn't like. They could now have casual conversations with others without her turning into a possessive fangirl. And it was this change that caused Gray to unconsciously begin wanting to spend more time with her and get to know the real Juvia. Which is what led to the mission where she was captured.

Now, while Gray was worried about her, he was also angry with her for handing herself over, just to save him. When this was all over, he was going to have a serious talk with her about that.

Suddenly the cave began to shake. Rocks on the roof fall to the ground. Out of nowhere, the ground beneath Gray disappeared and Gray fell down the cavern.

"Gray!" He heard the others scream as he continued to fall into darkness.

Just as soon as he began falling he felt his body splash into water. Yet his back felt as though it had smacked into concrete. Standing up, the water reached his knees. Despite the lack of torches, Gray could still see to a certain degree.

He began to walk to a slope that lead to a dry area, til he felt the water's ripples. Ripples that he knew weren't caused by him. But when Gray turned around, no one was there. It wasn't until he felt something brush his ankle that he quickly rushed to shore. Looking back, he saw the water rise up into the air and take on a bodily shape, solidifying itself into

"Juvia!" Gray was surprised. But no. Something was off about her. She just stood there, a blank stare on her face.

"Juvia?" Gray cautiously took a step toward her. This resulted in Juvia shooting a piping hot jet of water at him, knocking him into the wall. The boiling water burned at his skin as though he were on fire. Struggling, Gray managed to put his hands out in front of him and freeze the jet, and fell to the ground.

 _So we're back to this again, are we?_

"Juvia, it's Gray! You need to snap out of it!" Juvia just stood in her battle stance, ready for Gray's retaliation.

"I don't want to fight you." Gray said as she a water cannon at him. This time, he was ready for it though. Streamlining his arms in front of him, he cut the jet in half the moment it hit his finger tips. The cannon continued to fire the jet for several seconds before it stopped. Giving Gray the opportunity to counter attack. Reaching into the water, Gray froze a path to Juvia, the ice reaching up her body so she couldn't move.

 _Gotcha_


	11. Chapter 11

"Relax Lucy. He'll be fine." Natsu assured her. After Gray fell through the crack, Erza decided it was time to call backup because the team was getting too broken up. So, taking Happy with her, she hurried outside.

Lucy's mind, again, couldn't stray from Gajeel's words. She desperately wanted to ask Natsu, aeven of it was just to clear the air. But apart of her was afraid of his answer.

Natsu was in no better shape. How do you tell someone that you are bonded to the in a way that they won't freak out. Natsu had every intention of telling her. He was just waiting on the right time, place, and plan. None of which have appeared. And when he discovered he was over eighty, that only added to the mess and gave him, yet another reason not to tell her. For that technically makes him a cougar, doesn't it?

Sure it might not be stopping Gajeel. But the guy had bolts-for-brains to begin with. And, hey, if Levy was into it, then who was he to stop them. Lucy, however, was a whole other story. Mavis knows how she'd react.

But Lucy couldn't wait any longer and this was a golden opportunity. So she took the risk.

"Hey, Natsu? Can I ask you something?"

"Yah, what's up?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you about earlier, at the guild. With Wendy." Natsu stiffened, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Why? Wendy told you everything already." Lucy shook her head.

"Not everything. Gajeel told me the rest." Natsu's breath began to hitch. The tunnel suddenly began to get increasingly warmer.

"He," Lucy couldn't find her words. So, she took a deep breath. "He told me about me scent." There it was. No backing down now. Whatever happens after this, happens.

Natsu didn't speak for several moments. His eyes were glued to the ground, thinking of any possible way out of this. But she deserves to know. He turned to Lucy.

"Alright. Yeah, you have my scent on you."

"So does that mean-?"

"Yep."

"When did-"

"When we first met."

"But-"

"We can't control it. After you left me and Happy in the diner, I knew something had happened. It took me awhile though, to figure out what. I knew I felt different though."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I don't know. I was afraid you'd freak out and leave. I'd rather have you near as my friend, then know the truth and leave. Dragons will do anything to keep their mates nearby. I couldn't help it." Lucy was silent. She hadn't given much thought to how she'd react if what she thought was true. But now that she knew she was conflicted. On the one hand, this explained a few things, such as why he was always around her. And for a while now, she knew she was falling for him.

But on the other hand, she was hesitant. She didn't want Natsu to feel obligated to stay with her just because of his instincts. Not to mention Wendy described the bond as just one of protectivism.

"Natsu, how do you feel about me?"

"Huh, what kind of question is that?"

"I'm asking because I don't want any part in this, just because you can't fight your instincts. I want to know that out of everything that we've been though together since day one, you've stayed with me because you actually care about me."

Natsu walked up to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Our instincts are meant to give us someone worth fighting for. To make us stronger. They don't affect our emotions. But if you truly want to know, I love you, Lucy."

Closing her eyes, Lucy relaxed against him, burying her face in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

_Something's not right_ Lily thought as he continued to block Gajeel's relentless iron club attacks.

"Gajeel, please stop!" Levy yelled for the umpteenth time. But no matter what she said or did, her words were lost on him. Finally, Gajeel and Lily's fight came to an end. But, not with Lily as the victor. Gajeel hit Lily so hard, he flew head first into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Lily!"

Gajeel turned to Levy.

"Your turn pipe squeak."

Levy immediately took on a fighting stance, tears brimming her brown eyes. This was wrong. This wasn't him anymore.

"Solid Script: Water!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Levy was forced back into the rock wall.

"Solid Script: Silence!" The cave went quiet. But as Levy was casting her spell, Gajeel had the chance to close the distance between them and use his iron bolts to pin her to the wall.

"Iron Dragon Claw!" Gajeel's metal claws embedded themselves into her right rib and slowly began to drag diagonally across her stomached to her left hip, tearing her yellow dress along the way and painting it red.

"Ah, Gajeel please!"

"Gi hi hi. Hurts, doesn't it pipesqueak?"

Blood dripped from her stomached. The tears Levy had been holding back, now flowed freely down her cheeks as she quietly began to sob. But, not just from the physical pain.

Just as Gajeel was about to attack again, his expression changed to one of shock as he was suddenly picked up and thrown across the cave by a revived Pantherlily. Gajeel quickly got back up and ran at him. But Lily was prepared. Using his hind legs, Lily leaped at Gajeel and shoved him back into the opposite wall, using his claws to lock him in place.

"Gajeel, you must wake up. Do you even realize what you're doing?"

Deep down, Gajeel did. And even though he had no control over his body, he couldn't hate himself more. On the outside, his body was fighting a brutal fight with Lily. But on the inside, he was eternally grateful to him. Lily was always one for his word. It was an unspoken agreement between them, that if Gajeel couldn't, Lily would protect Levy.

Gajeel's eyes strayed from the fight to look at the pinned girl.

 _Levy_ When Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, she was the last person he ever thought would forgive him, let alone accept him. And yet, by some miracle, she ended up being the first to do both. More than that, as time went on, she actually wanted to spend time with him. At first he thought nothing of it, and Gajeel saw it as nothing more than a chance to redeem himself to the guild, by becoming her protector.

But then his feelings began to change. Her safety became less about redeeming himself and more about him genuinely wanting her safe. Now, looking at her, all he saw were flashbacks of the last time he hurt her, during his Phantom Lord days and it seemed as if nothing had changed. If he didn't deserve her before, he definately didn't deserve her now.

 _What is taking so long?! Finish them._ Jose's voice rang in Gajeel's mind.

 _No, no he wouldn't._ But Gajeel felt his body continue to fight, now with a newfound goal. And to make matters worse, Lily had just changed back into his smaller form, unable to hold his large one anymore. Thankfully, this did not break his fighting spirit. Lily continued to fly and scratch at Gajeel. But now his attacks were futile.

"Lily, go get help!" Levy yelled.

"But-"

"It's no use anymore. Go, NOW!" With no other choice, Lily quickly took off down the tunnel they came as fast as he could. When Gajeel reached Levy, with one hand, he gripped both of her wrists and pried her from the wall, breaking the bolts holding her.

Levy was now silent. Though conscious, she just couldn't bring herself to care. He promised. He promised and he'd broken her. She would have believed that he'd never changed to begin with if she hadn't, even if it was for only a moment, felt his other hand brush her stomache. His fingers slipped through the rips in her dress and pressed against the source of the blood.

Looking up at Gajeel, Levy could have sworn she saw a tear. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone, and Gajeel had thrown her against the other wall.

Closing her eyes, Levy refused to move, pretending to be unconscious. She heard footsteps walk over to her and felt a boot slam into her side, verifying her 'death'. It took all she had to remain still and silent. Gajeel picked her back up once more, and replaced her back on the wall.

Satisfied, Gajeel turned to return to his master. His footsteps echoed down the tunnel as he walked. Once he was out of earshot, Levy let it all out. It felt as though he had ripped out her heart. The tears wouldn't stop.


	13. Chapter 13

Gray walked over to the frozen Juvia. Her head remained unfrozen as she starred at him murderously.

"Juvia, this isn't you. You've gotta snap out of it."

 _What does he know about you? My dear, you can do so much better. Honestly, I mean, what has this boy ever done for you? Love you? Do it! Finish him!_

Suddenly, Gray saw his ice begin to melt. Backing up, he tried to replenish it but it was melting too quickly. As soon as her arms were free, Juvia sent another water geyser at him. Planting his feet, he was able to stay upright as the geyser forced him back.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray saw Juvia dodge roll to avoid his attack, then force a big wave at him.

"Ice Make: Shield" Blocking the wave which worked for a little while before the waves' temperature began to increase melting his shield. Jumping out of the way, he fell to the ground below. As he regained his breathe he suddenly felt a sharp sting in his right side. Looking over, he saw Juvia had created a whip with a stream of water. Recoiling it, she then stuck him again.

"Ice Make: Sword" With the sword, he cut through the whip every time it got near him. Dropping her whip, Juvia reached out in front of her.

"Water: Lock" Trapping Gray in the watery bubble which he immediately froze and broke though.

"C'mon Juvia. That didn't work in our first fight and it's not going to work now." But she didn't listen to him.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia summoned a water cyclone that forced Gray to the wall. Unable to move, Gray began to choke on water. His lungs burned desperate for oxygen. He felt as though his chest was going to explode, when the cyclone stopped and Gray fell to his knees gasping.

The back of his head felt warm and damp. When he touched it, he saw the blood. Must have hit his head on the rock. When he moved his shoulders, he felt the scraps on his back.

 _When did I lose my coat?_

But the question was immediately forgotten when he looked over at Juvia who was still standing in the water. Her whip circling her like a serpent wait to strike its victim.

No, Gray had had enough. Standing up, Gray raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Alright. I give up. I guess I never really knew you after all. Go ahead." Gray said as he took a step toward her.

"If this is really who you are, then you'll have no problem finishing the job. Right? Kill me." Gray continued to walk toward Juvia to make himself an easier target. But Juvia hesitated. Here he was, offering himself to be killed. No longer trying to fight back. It would be so easy. So, why, couldn't, she, kill, him?

Getting frustrated, Juvia began to violently shake as she tried to kill him. One move. That's all it would take. Yet, the mere thought of killing him made her heart feel like it was being stabbed and made her want to die too. Why?!

 _What are you waiting for? Kill him?! Jose's voice said._

 _But I, can't._ Then, out of nowhere, a vision of white fluffy clouds crossing a bright blue sky flashed in her minds. She could almost feel the warm summer breeze the vision was so clear.

"The clouds"

 _Yes, I know. The wretched ice boy took away the poor rain woman's rain. But you'll get it back. I promise. All you have to do is kill him. Gajeel already finished his job._

"But, Juvia likes the blue sky, and the sun."

"That's right." Gray interrupted, as he took a more confident step forward.

"Juvia is also kind," step "and loyal" step. The water was now up to his waist.

"She never gives up and never backs down." As gray got closer, he slowly reached out and gently grabbed Juvia's wrists, lowering them so she dropped her whip.

"Gray" Juvia whispered. As she did, Gray saw the life return to her eyes. His hands slid up her elbows and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Juvia began to cry in his chest.

"Shh, it's okay." Gray whispered.

"Juvia,- I am so sorry, Gray." She sobbed.

"It's alright" He replied, feeling her tears run down his chest.

"But, I, I almost" her sobs were then silenced by his lips on hers. It took less than a second for Juvia to get over her shock before she kissed him back. Gray tightened his hold on her before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"But you didn't. And you never would."

That said, Juvia reached up and pecked his lips once more.

"Gotcha" she said. Gray chuckled.


End file.
